super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
David Xanatos
David Xanatos (1955 - ?), the CEO and majority stock holder of Xanatos Enterprises, is the most powerful man in Manhattan and one of the richest men in the world. Xanatos is both extremely intelligent and a powerful warrior, enjoying a chance to go toe-to-toe with Goliath wearing his Steel Clan Exo-Frame. Xanatos grew up in Bar Harbor, Maine. Raised by his father, a poor fisherman named Petros (and an as yet, unnamed mother who died while David was still a young man). In 1975, Xanatos received a 10th CenturyScottish coin in the mail (which he later learned he would eventually mail it to himself through time travel) and sold it for $20,000. Xanatos invested the money carefully and built Xanatos Enterprises. At an unknown point, Xanatos allied with the gargoyle, Demona, after being introduced to her by his assistant Owen Burnett, and their alliance was mutually benficiary for a long time. Through her Xanatos learned about Castle Wyvern, and bought the castle and had it moved to Manhattan and placed atop his headquarters the Eyrie Building, for the express purpose of waking what would become the Manhattan Clan. Xanatos was able to succecfully manipulate Goliath and his clan into stealing top-secret disks from Cyberbiotics; however, he was unable to keep control of them, and sicced his new Steel Clan on them. The robots were defeated, and Xanatos was arrested by Elisa Maza for possession of stolen property, sentenced to six months in prison. Xanatos eventually got out and launched many schemes against the Manhattan Clan, most of them seeming to end in defeat when in actuality he snatched a subtle victory. He married his long time lover Fox, and she became pregnant with his child. Xanatos also desired immortality, and launched many schemes to obtain it for himself. Wanting his own gargoyles, Xanatos several times attempted to create his own surrogate gargoyles from the Steel Clan to the Mutates to perhaps his first real mistake, Thailog. Thailog was the first and so far only person able to outwit and manipulate Xanatos like a puppet, and though he'd never admit it, Thailog scared him. After many more schemes and several more months, Fox gave birth to a son named Alexander Fox Xanatos, but when the child's true nature as a quarterling Child of Oberon became known, Oberon himself attempted to seize the child and bring him to Avalon. Oberon was stopped thanks in no small part to the intervention by Goliath and the Manhattan Clan. Xanatos in gratitude wanted to make it up to them. During the Hunter's Moon, the gargoyles were revealed to the world after their clock tower was destroyed. Xanatos rescued them from capture at the hands of the NYPD and reinstated them in the castle. Their feud was over. Greg Weisman's Master Plan In Greg Weisman's Master Plan, it would have been seen that although Xanatos had changed a lot, in a lot of ways he was still the same. The Illuminati Society (of which Xanatos was a member) would have grown more impatient with him for refusing to hand over the gargoyles. When the New Olympians revealed themselves to the public, Xanatos would have tried to open up business relations with them, always ensuring he would get the better end of the deal. Also, Xanatos Enterprises would have eventually merged with Lexington's company to become the Lexington-Xanatos Corporation. David Xanatos would have been dead by 2198, with his son most likely running the Lexington-Xanatos Corporation.) The Goliath Chronicles Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Living Villains Category:Humans Category:Male